Tränen im Schnee
by ShinichiKudou
Summary: Die eisige Kälte einer Winternacht kann tödlich sein...


**Tränen im Schnee**

Kalt. Kälter. Noch kälter. Tödlich kalt.

Es war eiskalt, als Shinichi sein Zuhause verliess und die Haustür hinter sich zuzog. Dichtes Schneegestöber und Nebel trübte seine Sicht, er sah nicht mal bis zu seinen Füssen. Es herrschte wirklich eine klirrende Kälte. Es war trostlos. Hoffnungslos. Das Wetter spiegelte Shinichis Innerstes. Sein Innerstes, das erfroren war. Sein Herz, das erfroren war. Seine Liebe, die erfroren war. Shinichi fühlte sich elend. Wäre Ran noch bei ihm, würde es ihm deutlich besser gehen... Ran. Er vermisste sie sehr.

Shinichi seufzte tief und machte sich auf den Weg. Seine Gedanken schweiften zurück zu jenen schicksalhaften zwei Tagen, an denen seine Welt total in sich zusammenbrach...

Ran hatte sich nach der Schule mit Shinichi zu einem kleinen Winterspaziergang verabredet. Doch zur vereinbarten Zeit erschien nur Shinichi, der anschliessend geschlagene zwei Stunden auf seine Freundin gewartet hatte. Seine Anrufe blieben unbeantwortet, und auch die Nachfrage in der Detektei Mori blieb erfolglos. Shinichi erhielt nur die schlichte Auskunft, dass Ran vor über zwei Stunden die Detektei verlassen hatte.

Shinichi war nervös. Sie hatte also ihr Zuhause verlassen, aber sie kam nie bei ihm an. Was war passiert? Was war mit Ran?

Am nächsten Morgen erfuhr Shinichi, was mit seiner Freundin war. Er erfuhr auch, was passiert war.

Ran war tot. Erfroren. Sie erfror in der wohl kältesten Nacht, die die Wetterstation von Tokyo seit Jahrzehnten aufgezeichnet hatte. Ein kurzer Blick auf die Leiche seiner Freundin hatte Shinichi gereicht, um zu wissen, was vorgefallen war. Die Fesselspuren an Rans Handgelenken sprachen schliesslich Bände und konnten nur eines bedeuten: Ran wurde zwar entführt, aber es gab keine Lösegeldforderung.

Am nächsten Morgen wurde ihre Leiche von einem Passanten im Beika-Park gefunden. Für den älteren Mann war es nur die gefesselte und geknebelte Leiche eines unbekannten jungen Mädchens, die in der eisigen, tödlichen Kälte der Nacht ihr Ende fand. Doch für Shinichi war Ran das Leben...

Hätte er schneller nachgedacht und kombiniert, hätte er Ran vielleicht retten können. Er hätte vielleicht verhindern können, dass sie entführt wurde. Oder er hätte vielleicht zumindest verhindern können, dass sie starb...

Doch es half alles nichts. Für jegliche Rettungsversuche war es zu spät. Shinichi blieb als einziges seine Trauer und die schweren Vorwürfe, die er sich immer wieder selbst machte. Und ihm blieb die ständige, quälende Frage nach dem Warum. Der Entführer hatte sich schliesslich nie gemeldet, und auch das Motiv für seine Tat blieb unbekannt. Das Warum blieb Shinichi ein Rätsel.

Ein lauter Ruf, der jedoch nicht ihm gegolten hatte, holte Shinichi in die Gegenwart zurück. Ohne es richtig realisiert zu haben hatte er schon ein ziemliches Stück zurückgelegt. Aber seine Beine führten ihn immer noch durch die endlosen Strassen Tokyos. Er wollte schliesslich zu dem Ort, wo sie jetzt war. Er wollte zum Friedhof, der letzten Ruhestätte seiner geliebten Freundin.

Das Schneegestöber wurde stärker, die Sicht wurde noch schlechter, als sie bis dato bereits war. Durch den eisigen Wind kam Shinichi die Temperatur sogar niedriger vor als sie es in Wirklichkeit war. Es war wirklich eine tödliche Kälte, ein eisiger Wind, der ihm um die Ohren pfiff und der ihn scheinbar ohne Grund verhöhnte. Shinichi schniefte.

Endlich kam er bei Ran an. Oder besser, bei ihrem Grabstein. Der junge Detektiv seufzte und stoppte seine Schritte vor dem schneebedeckten Stein. Die Natur nahm auf niemanden und nichts Rücksicht. Nicht mal auf die Ruhe, die den Toten gebührte. Die Natur, jetzt in Form von unschuldigem, weissem, reinem Schnee, bedeckte restlos alles. Shinichi fiel vor dem Grabstein auf die Knie und begann, den Schnee von diesem abzuwischen. Stück für Stück wurde der Stein sichtbar, Stück für Stück legte er mehr frei. Und erst, als Rans Foto und der weisse Engel, der im Stein eingemeisselt war, zum Vorschein kamen, hörte Shinichi damit auf. Rans Bild liess ihn innehalten.

Minutenlang sah er das Foto an, das Rans lächelndes und glückliches Gesicht zeigte. Shinichi kannte das Foto. Es war schliesslich eine Aufnahme, auf der auch er zu sehen wäre, hätte man das Foto in seiner ursprünglichen Grösse behalten. Die Aufnahme entstand im Sommer, als Ran, er und seine Eltern einen kleinen Ausflug in die Berge unternommen hatten. Es war ein schöner Tag, von dem Ran noch lange geschwärmt hatte...

Mit inzwischen eiskalten Fingern strich Shinichi über das Foto, und brach dann in Tränen aus. Er vermisste Ran sehr. Er vermisste ihre ganze Art, ihr Lächeln, ihre Ruhe, die sie immer ausstrahlte. Er vermisste einfach alles an ihr. Aber jetzt war sie nicht mehr da...

Shinichi hätte am liebsten laut geschrien, aber kein Ton entwich seinem Mund. Er brachte kein einziges Wort über die Lippen, obwohl er die ganze Welt verfluchte.

Die Zeit, in der er vor Trauer geschrien, getobt und richtig gewütet hatte, war vorbei. Er hatte dafür keine Kraft mehr. Seine Apathie war einfach zu gross.

Minutenlang betrachtete Shinichi Rans Foto und schwelgte in Erinnerungen. Es waren Erinnerungen an eine schönere, aber vergangene Zeit. Dann fiel sein Blick auf den Engel, der im Grabstein eingemeisselt war. Seine Schwingen waren halb um den Körper gewickelt, und das Gesicht des Engels zeigte einen traurigen Ausdruck. Trotzdem strahlte die einfache Figur eine gewisse Ruhe aus. Eine Ruhe, die auch den jungen Detektiv erfasste. Shinichi sah wieder auf das Foto. Ein Engel...

Er wünschte sich von Ran einen leibhaftigen Engel, der ihm helfen würde, seine Trauer zu überwinden. Er wünsche sich einen Engel, der ihn etwas ablenken würde. Einen Engel, der ihm sagen würde, dass es Ran gut ging und dass das Leben trotz ihres Todes weitergehen konnte.

Nichts geschah. Weder erschien ihm ein Engel, noch gab Ran ihm ein Zeichen. Es geschah einfach nichts.

Shinichi lehnte seine Stirn an den kalten Stein und flehte Ran ihn Gedanken an, ihm endlich einen Engel zu schicken. Weitere Minuten vergingen, in denen Shinichi mehrmals stumm seinen Wunsch wiederholte.

Und dann...

Hinter Shinichi wurde es plötzlich hell. Strahlend hell. Langsam wandte er den Kopf zu der Gestalt, die so hell leuchtete. Eine überirdisch schöne Aura umgab sie, sie strahlte eine innere Ruhe aus. Sie strahlte Seelenfrieden aus. Sie strahlte auch Wärme aus. Die eisige Kälte war verschwunden. Mit grossen Augen beobachtete Shinichi die leuchtende Gestalt, die, wie er schnell bemerkte, in ein langes, weisses Gewand gehüllt war und lange Haare hatte. Die Gestalt war überirdisch schön. Shinichi wagte nicht zu atmen. Ran hatte seinen Wunsch erfüllt. Sie hatte ihm einen Engel geschickt. Aber... es war nicht irgendein Engel. Es war... sie selbst. Ran.

Shinichi klappte die Kinnlade herunter, und ihm verschlug es vollkommen die Sprache. Er starrte seine Freundin an, die langsam auf ihn zuging. Oder schwebte sie auf ihn zu? Shinichi wusste es nicht. Er brachte immer noch kein einziges Wort über die Lippen.

"Hallo Shinichi. Entschuldige bitte meine Verspätung."

Es waren die einzigen und letzten Worte, die Ran an ihren Freund richtete. Dann begann sie zu weinen. Ihre Tränen bahnten sich über die Wangen, ehe sie glitzernd in den weissen Schnee zu ihren Füssen fielen. Trotzdem lächelte sie und streckte ihre weisse, schon fast durchsichtige Hand nach Shinichi aus. Sofort tat er es ihr gleich, und er begann zu lächeln. Seine Rettung war da. Endlich. Ran war eben doch schon immer sein Engel gewesen...

Ran indessen kam noch näher, fasste Shinichi schliesslich an der Hand - und nahm ihn mit sich.

Am späten Nachmittag des nächsten Tages wurde Shinichi gefunden.

Yusaku und Yukiko Kudo, die per Zufall ein paar Wochen in Japan verbrachten, waren über Rans tragisches Schicksal informiert. Als ihr Sohn zum vereinbarten Zeitpunkt nicht wieder zu Hause war, versuchte Yusaku es über sein Handy. Seine Versuche blieben erfolglos. Schliesslich gab Yusaku sofort eine Vermisstenanzeige heraus, in der Angst, Shinichi könnte dasselbe Schicksal ereilen wie Ran. Er hatte Angst, auch Shinichi könnte erfrieren...

Stunden vergingen, ohne dass es Neuigkeiten über Shinichis Verbleib gab. Als Yusaku es nicht länger aushielt und nicht dauernd Däumchen drehen wollte, machte er sich voller Sorgen um seinen Sohn selbst auf die Suche nach ihm.

Das, was der Polizei nicht gelang, gelang ihm. Yusaku fand Shinichi auf dem Friedhof, in sich zusammengesunken auf dem Grab von Ran. Er war tot. Shinichi hatte keine Wunde, die sein Leben forderte, er kam auch nicht durch irgendwelche Fremdeinwirkung zu Tode. Es war nirgendwo Blut zu sehen. Shinichis inzwischen erfrorenes Herz hatte einfach aufgehört zu schlagen. Es war ein schmerzloser und schneller Tod, der den Jungen ereilte.

Regungslos stand Yusaku vor Rans Grab und schaute auf seinen toten Sohn hinab. Auf dem kalten Körper hatte sich eine dünne Schneeschicht gebildet, obwohl es in der Nacht und am Vormittag kaum noch geschneit hatte. Kurz schweifte Yusakus Blick zum eingemeisselten Engel im Grabstein, ehe er wieder zu Shinichi sah.

Er war jetzt dort, wo auch Ran war. Bei den Engeln. Er hatte diese Welt und somit auch sie, Yukiko und ihn, seine Eltern, verlassen. Es war eine traurige Erkenntnis. Shinichi hatte sie verlassen. Für immer.

Yusaku schrie plötzlich laut auf. Deutlich hörbar schrie er Shinichis Namen, flehte laut, er möge zurückkommen, ehe er wie schon sein Sohn vor Rans Grabstein auf die Knie fiel. Die Tränen, die Shinichi im Schnee hinterlassen hatte, waren verschwunden. Die Tränen, die Ran hinterlassen hatte, waren ebenfalls verschwunden. Aber dafür fielen neue Tränen in den Schnee.

Yusakus Tränen.

Owari


End file.
